currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Latvian 2 euro coin
:This article is about the official 2 euro coin of Latvia. For fantasy coins of Latvia denominated at 2 euros, see Latvian 2 euro coin (fantasy). Latvia |years= 2014–present |edge= "DIEVS ★ SVĒTĪ ★ LATVIJU", reeded |obverse= Latvian maiden, 12 , state title, year (general issue) }} The 2 euro coin of the Republic of Latvia is a circulation coin. Produced as early as July 2013 at the Stuttgart branch of the Baden-Württemberg State Mint, the piece has been distributed by the European Central Bank (ECB) since January 1, 2014, when Latvia adopted the euro. It has been issued as a general issue piece and also as two commemoratives. The coin is currently considered valid legal tender with a face value of 2.00 euros in all of the eurozone, including Latvia, and also in a handful of other locations. Coins Like every circulation 2 euro coin, those of Latvia are bimetallic, having an outer ring composed of cupronickel and a center of nickel-brass outer layers and a nickel inner layer. They have a mass of approximately 8.4 grams, a diameter of 25.75 millimeters, and a thickness of 2.2 millimeters. Inscribed along the reeded edge of the coins is the "DIEVS ★ SVĒTĪ ★ LATVIJU" ( : "God, Bless Latvia"), the title of . The pieces have medallic alignment and are round in shape. All Latvian 2 euro coins share a common reverse designed by Belgian artist Luc Luycx (1958–). Displayed at the center right is a map of much of the European continent. It is mostly located in the nickel-brass center, although certain portions extend into the outer ring. Twelve five-pointed stars, connected to lines cutting across the map of Europe, are present in the rim of the coin, representing the stars on the . Six of these stars are engraved above the illustration of the continent, while the remaining six are shown below Europe. The value "2 EURO" is printed in the middle of the coin. The numeral "2" is printed in a much larger font than the word that accompanies it, and is located almost entirely in the nickel-brass center, although a tip extends into the cupronickel. The "EURO" superimposes the map of Europe; the first three letters are engraved in the coin's center while the "O" is written in the ring. Present to the right of Cyprus in the map, located in the cupronickel ring, are the "LL" initials of the artist Luc Luycx. The rims of both the obverses and reverses of all Latvian 2 euro coins are raised and undecorated. General issue coin (2014–present) The Republic of Latvia initially planned to adopt the euro at the beginning of 2008, but the adoption date was subsequently delayed for various reasons. In September 2012, the official target date set for Latvia to adopt the euro was January 1, 2014. A tender for the minting of Latvian euro coins began on September 20, 2012, and on December 10 of the same year Latvia announced it would utilize the services of the Stuttgart Mint. The National Bank of Latvia officially publicized the Latvian euro designs in July 2006 on its homepage, following a national ideas competition that took place in 2004. Featured in the center of the obverse is the Latvian maiden, an illustration of a right-facing woman in a stylized folk costume with ears of grain over her shoulder. Such a depiction was originally designed by artist Rihards Zariņš (1869–1939) for use on the original Latvian 5 lats coin, but adapted for use on the Latvian 1 and 2 euro pieces by Guntars Sietiņš (1962–) and engraved by Ligita Franckeviča (1947–). Printed in a stylistic font inside of a ribbon encircling the maiden is the state title of Latvia, "LATVIJAS REPUBLIKA", which translates to as "Republic of Latvia". Both words are separated from each other by the image in the center, the word "LATVIJAS" printed at the left and "REPUBLIKA" inscribed at the right. Between the "LATVIJAS" and the Latvian maiden is the year of minting, arched towards the former and written in in an upward direction. In the cupronickel outer ring, twelve are present, reflecting the twelve stars on the like those on the reverse. Since 2014, a total of 20,055,000 general issue Latvian 2 euro coins have been produced. Of these, 20,000,000 were made for circulation; 45,000 are included in Brilliant Uncirculated sets for collectors; and 10,000 are proofs in sets. Commemorative coins (2014–present) Since 2014, the Republic of Latvia has issued four commemorative 2 euro coins: two in both 2014 and 2015. Topics include the selection of as the (2014), the 30th anniversary of the (2015), the Latvian of the (2015), and the ( ) (2015). Future pieces are expected to commemorate (2016) and the (2016–2019) and (2020–?) of Latvia. References * * *Latvijas Banka – The Design Models of the Latvian Euro Coins *Numista – 2 Euro (Latvia) Category:2 euro coins Category:21st century coins Category:Bimetallic Category:Coins of Latvia Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Latvian inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Euro Category:Euro coins of Latvia Category:Nickel Category:Nickel-brass Category:Round coins